


“Stay?”

by ragingred



Series: Batman Series [14]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: But the point is that they're both injured, Hopefully I didn't miss anything too important in this--, I had to check the my previous fanfics' tags because I keep on forgetting them, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm not sure whether this counts as pining or not though, M/M, Mentioned Dick Grayson, Pre-Relationship, So pretty much the usual pining thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingred/pseuds/ragingred
Summary: “Stay?” his tone was unsure, mostly because he wasn’t sure of what Jason wanted him to say but after seeing the other male’s posture relaxing slightly, Tim guessed his somewhat answer was right.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Batman Series [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1075749
Comments: 5
Kudos: 110





	“Stay?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it has been approximately a month since I've posted anything and I keep on breaking the promise to myself regarding posting these fics I already have in store and ready to be shipped to the world /sigh.
> 
> Okay, so this is what I have in mind.
> 
> I'm planning to post all of the JayTim fics here even though I haven't completed some of the prompts because of my Brain and I have started to write drabbles inspired by heartslogos' works, mainly the drabbles in this moment (if you haven't already, please check them out! I don't know how to provide links here hhh), because I unconsciously keep on thinking that for a drabble, I should write at least 1000 words but it occurred to me that it's called drabbles for a reason.
> 
> Once I post the drabbles I wrote, I'll definitely be sure to credit them. /fist of determination.
> 
> Moving on before I can ramble further, I only reread this once and the last time I continued this--series? Was approximately January 22nd and that's assuming I wrote something instead of editing the previous posted fic if that makes sense.
> 
> Anyway, again, if you spot any mistakes and all please don't be afraid to point it out! I keep on posting these fics late at night for some reason you see, so I might miss some things.
> 
> This fanfiction is unbeta-ed and since English isn't my native language, expect grammatical errors and typos. Also, they might be OOC so I hope you'll forgive me for it and if you don't like it, please don't read it, in fact, just close the tab immediately, please and thank you.
> 
> Without further ado, I hope you enjoy it, even a little.

Who would’ve expected that him, Timothy Jackson Drake, Jason’s Replacement, probably also one of the many reasons the older man spites him, could be here, right here and obviously right now, in this situation, of half-carrying him on his shoulder as they walk back–well, Tim was walking, Jason was more or less being dragged by him–to the said man’s safehouse.

Jason was heavy, that one was for sure. No matter how weight Tim had lifted with his bare arms and hands and trained as hard as he could to reach this point, an injured man bulkier and taller than him, being carried by Tim who was injured as well, wasn’t the type of weekend he was expecting.

“We’re almost there,” Tim mumbled to Jason, voice low enough for the other man to hear but quiet enough for other people, villains, and even vigilantes to hear. Except for the intercom but theirs were turned off several walks ago.

Jason only grunted in return, trying and mostly failing to make his legs move to lessen the weight he had against Tim’s body. Tim himself adjusted his arm around Jason’s waist and arm around his shoulder just as he continued the exhausting journey hopefully into the safehouse before he passed out halfway through.

The younger of the two would like to just fall face first into the closest mattress or surface safe enough for him to rest, and close his eyes until tomorrow comes, not giving a single damn about the sweat and blood not to mention several bruises and scratches adorning his skin–okay, maybe he’d treat the worse of them first but his point stands.

It must be weird for vigilantes, not to mention the baddest vigilante alive probably named the Red Hood, to walk into an apartment a head of bloody mess with Red Robin by his side, supporting him, but it seemed like luck was on their side today because no one was around to spot the both of them as Tim took the time he had in the world to enter the lift.

Maybe because it was above midnight but that didn’t matter.

What matter was the fact that Jason kept on losing consciousness here and there and definitely adding more weight for Tim to carry. Sure, they were both exhausted and beaten up, though the least he could do was stay awake to lessen the trouble for Tim, right?

At least that was what a “normal person” would do, not for Jason though. Since when was Jason categorized as a “normal” anyway?

_Not since he got up from the dead I’m 99% sure of it_ , Tim thought.

Somewhere along the way, Jason had slumbered and Tim couldn’t give him more fucks to give because he was so _done_ at the moment. After he took care of Jason and maybe tuck him into his own bed– _ha_ , Red Robin tucking Red Hood to bed, no one would think such a thing could happen. Not even Tim himself–but he was going to take whatever advantage that appeared before him.

Enough monologuing, he’s got one Red Hood to take care of, and his safehouse to come back to.

Tim huffed with a heavy exhale and tried to shake Jason awake once they were in front of the door–Tim knew which one it was because this was _not_ the first he had helped Jason back into his safehouse. Emphasis on the word _tried_ because Jason didn’t look like he was going to wake up anytime soon and Tim was growing exasperated little by little.

Why couldn’t the Lady Luck just grant him a peaceful weekend just this once?

Preferably not once, several times, even forever perhaps?

Anyway, Tim harshly whispered Jason’s name, hopefully waking the other up and tried his best at still supporting Jason even though his legs felt like jelly and he could probably lose balance and fall face first into the pavement and gladly drag Jason along with him for the ride.

Thankfully, Jason stirred ever so slightly and woke up with a small groan. Tim quickly told him to disarm the place with no hesitance, completely unfazed at the fact that Jason himself had tried to kill him multiple times and spat hateful words at him.

Not that he was bothered.

Not one bit.

~~Okay maybe a little.~~

Tim’s sort of train of thought was cut-off when Jason succeeded in not killing the both of them in Jason’s own safehouse and he didn’t waste any time in dragging the both of them into the said apartment and kicked the door behind him closed, sighing when he heard the automatic lock do its job.

The shorter male then proceeded to dump Jason’s heavy body to the couch, exhaling deeply as he did so. Knowing that a heavy weight had been lifted off his shoulders, or body, he could slouch slightly in his posture.

Jason was damn heavy.

“Take your suit off,” Tim was fully aware of how it sounded, the innuendo and all, but he could care less about it because Jason–

Was uncharacteristically having a lopsided grin on his lips with his eyes closed, seeming to be unaware that he was still within Tim’s line of sight. Or perhaps he _was_ aware and was letting Tim see it with his own two eyes.

No one would ever believe him, Tim supposed.

Jason Todd, laughing because of the innuendo Tim Drake made? Unlikely.

After taking several parts of his suit off to make room for his wounds and not letting them stick to his skin, Tim then busied himself with roaming over the place in search of the medical kit instead of having Jason’s grin plastered in his head. Jason seemed like he was bothered by the rustling because he rumbled something that sounded like ‘bathroom cabinet’.

It was a miracle how Jason managed to answer him loud enough to be hard in his current state.

Now, Tim dragged his legs over to the said bathroom cabinet and took the box, walking slower than normal because if he were to stride back to the living room, Tim was sure he’d either trip and fall over or just fall over and hit the flooring and make a fool out of himself even if Jason wasn’t around to see it.

Point is, Tim was ready to hit the floor at any time and any rate.

By the time he had reached Jason, the said man had the top of his suit removed off and he had his back to Tim. It was just for treating his wounds, besides, maybe he just wanted to take it off because the blood on his suit was sticking to his skin. Either one works.

Tim forced himself to look away and not _stare_ and the defined back muscles displayed right before him and cleared his throat to calm himself down, to remind himself that Jason Peter Todd, the Red Hood, and he, Timothy Jackson Drake, the Red Robin, would less than likely to get along.

Let one stare at one another without feeling something akin to rage bubble up inside of them.

But the thing was, Tim couldn’t blame Jason for hating him. He was– _is_ –Jason’s replacement after all. And the irony of it was he later then got replace by Damian and became Red Robin that he is right now. The same Red Robin who should stop staring at his predecessor and get a move on.

Tim walked over behind Jason, thinking distractedly how Jason probably shouldn’t reveal his back in the open towards someone he despised so much but unable to voice out his thoughts even as his deft fingers moved to open the medical kit and dabbed some alcohol into the cotton and carefully wiping the blood off along with treating the other man’s wounds as he sat behind him on the couch.

Jason stayed surprisingly still even with some flinches here and there and Tim couldn’t blame him, they were both tired and injured after all, he was sure he would also do the same thing. Tim _did_ absentmindedly apologize when Jason hissed though.

He couldn’t see Jason’s face but he could definitely feel the slight glance through Jason’s shoulder at him. For a moment, Tim considered asking him, what he was staring at or maybe if he were such a badass vigilante, why did he keep getting hurt and all of that.

Though Tim had a hunch if he were to ask him that, Jason would just reply with a snark comment and smack the question back to his face with more sass and pissed off tone. He shouldn’t be the one saying that considering between the two of them, Tim got hurt one or two more compared to Jason.

It irked him off a little but it motivated him to be better, faster, and more agile in order not to get hurt more. Perhaps today was an exception because Jason pretty much, sort of, in a way, saved him. If you count pushing him out of the way to the ground so that he wouldn’t get his back shot and get your predecessor receive a graze on his waist due to the bullet, that is.

Sure, he had been thinking of how much Jason hated him etc. etc. but the real question was, why did Jason save him from that bullet?

It wasn’t a big deal, Tim would probably end up having a bullet in his upper arm though he still appreciated it nonetheless but still. It was confusing. Jason was confusing. Surely the taller man held grudges against him, right?

Though Tim supposed saving one another was kind of normal for vigilantes.

But this was _Jason_ he was talking about.

Jason, who kept on making fun of and teased him relentlessly. Jason, who kept on calling him replacement to get on his nerves but only succeeding him less than five times because Tim knew he deserved it. Jason, who was all feral grins and smirks but snarled and growled at Tim as if he had offended him greatly–though he wasn’t wrong about that and again, _Tim really deserved all the resentment thrown at him_.

Jason was a complex puzzle to him now, Tim wouldn’t mind having an attempt in solving him though, even if it meant getting headaches once in a while and perhaps something worse and more harmful than that. He was willing to do it.

Sure, he might have been hating Jason a little bit once in a while but that fire was put off fairly quickly because who was Tim to deny it?

No one, that was for sure.

He wasn’t aware he got sidetracked until Jason called him replacement with a rather booming voice in the empty room.

“Could you patch me up quicker than that? I have a date with my bed and you’re being the pain in the ass third-wheeler,” Jason was looking over his shoulder again and all Tim could do was stare and blink several times before the realization came.

“Right, sorry,” Tim apologized with a small voice.

He chided himself internally for zoning out and took care of Jason within several minutes because it wasn’t like it was his first time patching up someone or even himself. Getting in the ground of Gotham got him a lot of experiences he rather wouldn’t have but apparently needed.

Once he was done, he informed Jason and his straight back loosened a little bit but not thoroughly because of the injury he got. Tim was just about to put everything back in order into the medical kit until he felt Jason’s glare from the corner of his eye.

Perplexed, Tim raised an eyebrow when he met his eye and heaved a sigh which seemed to make Jason’s eyebrow twitch in annoyance. “Anything else you’d like to say? How long it took me to patch you up perhaps? Or how unskilled I am as your successor and all that? Or maybe–”

“You’re not going to treat yourself?” came Jason’s interruption before he could finish his rant, expression taut with what seems to be–concern?

Now that Tim got a look at him, he had his eyebrows narrowed and lips pressed into a thin line. Not a sight anyone would see every day, not to mention to Tim himself. Jason rarely showed a face that was either disgust or disappointment written all over his face whenever Tim was around.

Completely taken aback, Tim blinked slowly at him and watched as Jason’s expression unraveled into an impatient scowl accompanied by a growl.

“Too slow. How you survive every night as a vigilante for years I have no idea,” he grumbled, mostly to himself Tim supposed, and watched as Jason took the medical kit away from his hands into his own and gestured for him to turn around with a frown.

Stunned, not knowing what the fuck was going on, you name it. Tim wasn’t sure what Jason had meant by him turning around, deep back in his mind he thought that Jason would beat him to death or hit his head with the medical kit box and he wasn’t even ashamed his own thought. It wasn’t his fault that Jason had such murderous intent around him.

His expectation was once he had finished treating Jason, he would treat himself or even get away from here as far as he could back to his own safehouse and _then_ treat himself. What he didn’t expect was Jason taking over treating him and doing it gentler than he thought he’d be and for a moment, Tim thought he was in an alternative universe or time where Jason was nice and Gotham wasn’t shit.

Though as sweet as his dreams could be, that wasn’t it.

Well, Jason was still his rough self in dabbing the alcohol onto his skin but once Tim flinched and winced, he dabbed with less force and Tim himself was tempted to pinch himself. But doing so would result in Jason asking him what he was doing and getting called a weirdo.

As if Tim didn’t know already.

Jason took less time than Tim in patching him up, probably because Jason didn’t think about his issues and problems when he was treating Tim. God, Tim was such a mess.

He received a light smack between his shoulder-blades, gradually becoming aware of how Jason just casually touched him and how he twitched just from the contact. He couldn’t see what expression Jason had on his face but he could sense a cold atmosphere when he was in one.

This one didn’t last long though, and Tim was grateful for it. The last thing he’d do was jump over the window with his injured body and swing his way back into his safehouse without knowing what the consequences would be if he were to lose consciousness halfway through.

Jason let out a deep breath and got to his feet, seeming more awake than he was previously when they reached the safehouse/apartment at first as he walked his way to put the medical kit back into the bathroom cabinet.

Unsure of what to do, Tim wiped his sweaty palms on his thighs before he followed behind Jason and cleared his throat.

“I’ll be leaving then, thanks for letting me stay and–well, treating me,” he said as stern and composed as he could and searched for Jason’s face.

“So, you’re just going to leave in that condition?” Tim was about to answer until Jason cut him off again. “I don’t think so, replacement,” he continued after finishing putting the box back and closing the cabinet.

Tim tried his best not to wince and thankfully it was working. He had been trying his best today, he should deserve a reward. Perhaps ice-cream and pizza once he got home–that was _if_ Jason let him though.

Jason, who was now facing him with his hip resting on the cabinet with his exposed arms crossed on his chest littered with scratches and marks here and there, making Tim feel smaller than he already was compared to Jason.

“Here’s what you’re gonna do. You’re going to stay in here and fucking take a rest until your body feels better and you don’t feel like shit,” with his raised chin, Jason looked so cocky as if not taking ‘no’ as an answer and making Tim bow down and do as he was told.

Well, he was right. It’s not like he was in a type of situation to fight back and actually win against the Red Hood anyway.

Tim hated himself because of this.

For fuck’s sake, the Lady Luck was _definitely_ not on his side today.

After a while, Tim shrugged his shoulders and watched as a satisfied smile crawled its way to Jason’s lips. Tim thought he was hallucinating, to see Jason grin and smile at Tim? What the fuck is happening to him today.

“So, what’ll you do?” it was as if Jason was treating as a dog.

Well joke’s on him, because Tim would be a _great_ dog.

He could literally feel his brain shutting down after thinking about that.

“Stay?” his tone was unsure, mostly because he wasn’t sure of what Jason wanted him to say but after seeing the other male’s posture relaxing slightly, Tim guessed his somewhat answer was right.

“Stay,” Jason parroted with that feral grin back again. “You can take the bed, you’re more injured than I am anyway. I’ll sleep on the couch,” did Tim start hallucinating again?

Tim didn’t even realize he was being pushed by Jason to the bedroom and was a little surprised the bed was in better condition compared to the rest of the apartment. In the back of his mind, the little voice in Tim’s head made a sound in acknowledgement because he, too, had a great bed in at least one of his safehouses.

Well, if not, a sofa will do.

Too exhausted to even reply to Jason, Tim just flopped to the bed ungracefully and heard the faint sound of Jason chuckling but it couldn’t possibly be so he assumed he was already dreaming.

* * *

Jason tugged the blankets over Tim’s unconscious body, laughing lightly to himself at the realization of their height difference which was very much apparent. Tim was practically drowning in Jason’s bed and sighed to himself, rubbing the nape of his neck before stiffening with a wince because of his wounds.

He carefully lied down beside Tim and propped a fist against his temple, staring unabashedly at the sleeping teen across him. Pushing several strands away from his forehead, Jason gently cupped his cheek and stroked his cheekbone.

Jason should really find a better way to express his feelings towards the younger male. Jason was not one who was great nor even good at handling his feelings well after all. He was terrible at them it made him want to crawl back to the grave and stay there for the rest of his life.

Sure, he said to Tim he’d sleep on the couch, but he didn’t promise it, did he?

Jason’s sneaky, just like that.

After making sure the blanket covered Tim to his shoulders, Jason rested his arm on Tim’s waist and scooted closer to him. He had always been an early bird, hopefully he could beat Tim at waking up first because, well, first of all, the kid needed it the most as if the dark circles under his eyes weren’t obvious, and two, Jason liked seeing him peacefully like this, not having the weight of the world on his shoulders, just a regular young adult doing everyday activities.

The last but not least, Tim wouldn’t know anything about Jason sleeping beside him.

It’s difficult to keep your asshole personality around someone you care deeply about, y’know?

Dick would be snickering at him and taking pictures and Jason would just try to threaten him with something Dick would probably fall with and the day would be back to normal.

But if Tim were to feel the same way as he did, then Jason guessed coming back from the dead wasn’t so bad after all, to have this.

With that final thought, Jason drifted off to sleep with a faint smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters mentioned above, I only own my writing style and that's about it I think? As always, what is an end note and how do you even write one properly.
> 
> Comments, kudos, bookmarks, basically anything is greatly appreciated!
> 
> Thank you for reading and let's meet in another fanfiction!


End file.
